Open Arms
by WangTangSSJ5
Summary: IT's nearing Valentine's Day, and Tsunade has a special event planned for Konoha. One that Naruto will take a more considerable role in. NaruHina, Fluff! No Joke Rated M for safety. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so, another holiday-themed fic, this one seemed pretty nice. This particular story is FLUFF, I kid you not. When I mean _**Fluff**_, I mean _**FLUFF; **_to honor V-day anyway. Besides it just cried out to be done...even though other's have before me.

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Naruto**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

February 11th, a cold, dry winter day, long and gentle gusts of wind blew gently, flowing and weaving freely through the bare branches of the trees; a gentle gale able to quell any disorientation, bring forth any piece of mind, resolve any problem within one's mind. The cold brisk air able to pierce through any layer of cloth and chill any bone. A sudden sneeze. A man standing five-ten, spiky blonde hair, clad in a red and black long jacket with an orange shirt beneath, black pants, and a long black headband tied firmly around his head. The hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto Uzumaki.

"What the hell could Grandma want with me now." He sniffed hard releasing a low groan as he neared the Hokage tower. From the informant he met earlier, he was needed in her office immediately. The reason to him was left out for some unknown reason, what could possibly be required of him in a time of peace? Rescue someone's cat? Escort mission? He could only wonder. He neared the tower at a steady pace, his thoughts meandering on the many reasons that the Godaime could have for summoning him. Just as he walked through the main door, the receptionist instinctively pointing him in the direction he needed to follow. He merely scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh, as he walked up the many flights of stairs to the top level, slowly approaching the undesired level, then the door and gave three knocks.

"Enter." A demanding female voice called. Naruto casually walked in giving a rough sniff and then a sneeze.

"Sorry for taking a bit longer Granny, just got lost of the road of life." Naruto honestly played that card...the card his former sensei would play oh so many times in the past, in hopes to get out of whatever trouble his tardiness caused him. To his surprise, her office was crowded with many others.

"That's my line," a lazy tone called.

"Hinata, Sakura, Teme, Kakashi, Snake lady, Shikamaru, Gai-sensei," He named them off.

"I'm a bit disappointed, usually you're so adamant about the possibility of an upcoming mission, and to use an excuse such as that, I expected more." Tsunade sipped her tea.

"H-hello Naruto-kun." Naruto immediately recognized the sweet, tender voice that greeted him. A soft angelic voice he came to know oh so well, a tone that could soothe his mind and the tenderness of her words able to quell his rage, all he could muster was a warm smile and blush.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" He grinned widely, the Hyuga heiress' shade of red darkening from his gaze, her smile growing then suddenly wrapped her arms around him nestling herself into his chest. He could only chuckle, his whisker marks becoming more apparent as his cheeks reddened.

It seemed the two have gotten closer after the war, Naruto finally finding someone he could devote his time to, the shy although beautiful goddess Hinata Hyuga. The memories of her fighting for him against Pain as he lied pinned by the chakra blades, the warm smile she gave him regardless of being outmatched, the way she willingly thrust herself into harms way just for him. To finally tell him...that she loved him. A love that he had not earned nor gained, but given just for being the man that he is, a caring and strong individual capable of bringing out the best in those around him.

The illustrious Indigo Maiden; one of his pet names for her, easily came to his aid once more as he was about to be reprimanded by Neji during the war. She stepped forth confidently and proved that it was her Naruto, her reasoning, by the mere look of his eyes. She knew him all to well, and yet he was only beginning to know her, finding everything to his liking even more. Since the conflict had ended, he opted to ask her out on a few dates, wanting to know more about her, and even having training sessions with her as well. She was one hell of a fighter and strategist, she even managed to best him a few times. She astounded him each time, and grew even more attached. Their first kiss had even happened on their first date, a blissful moment he would never forget, a memory forever cherished. The sweet caress of her lips against his during that moment further driving him to want more of her, her gentle caress making him feel so warm, and above all, loved. His own emotions wanting to act, to feel that sweet kiss once more, to have her gentle touch roam his body with an unmatched freedom, just to feel one more loving touch or kiss from her, and hopeful he was for his will fought his desires, much to his dismay.

"If you two are done, I can get to the bottom of this meeting." Tsunade called, quickly alerting the two, both of them focusing their attention of the Godaime, both of them blushing intensely. Tsunade cleared her throat and grinned wickedly, those within the room grew timid.

"She's got that wicked grin," Anko said with a sigh.

"I already don't like the direction this is going," Kakashi scratched his cheek as a bead of sweat carelessly rolled.

"Ah-h come on Kakashi!" A enthusiastic cry boomed, "Tsunade-sama is giving us the chance to fully live out our youth in all it's glory. I'm sure she has something extraordinary for us!" Guy could only strike a skyward pose. "Perhaps a task to show how the flames of youth that burn fervently within us all! A task befitting to those who truly shine-"

"Quiet you!" Anko yelled before violently punching him into a wall, "Enough of that 'flames of youth' crap," Anko massaged her temples as she walked over to Kakashi, her head resting on his chest. "Nice and soft." Kakashi blushing underneath his mask.

"Can I get on with it? Anyone? No one else needs to say or do something? Are you sure? Going once?" Nothing. "Going Twice." Yet again: nothing. "Now then..."

"Ah-h-h did someone get the mark of that train?" Gai mumbled rubbing his cheek.

"Quiet!" Tsunade screamed, all the occupants standing in attention. "Now then, as all of you may know, in three days all the couples share in a special day."

"What day is that Grandma?" Naruto asked, Tsunade narrowing her eyes, Naruto suddenly feeling rather small in the room.

"Valentine's Day." She replied, her eyes had narrowed, "Now, as I was about to say, I've taken the liberty in honoring this special ocassion by," Tsunade reached beneath her desk and with a wide grin, outstretching a banner, "The first ever Konoha Valentine's day Special!" She seemed a bit too excited.

"That's great milady, but what have you got planned?" Sakura suddenly asked, a hint of intrigue laden in her voice. Tsunade took out a small straw hat and held it out in front of her.

"Each one of you will draw a slip from this hat, and you are required to sing the song you have drawn. I already have a band enlisted for the ocassion. Each of you will draw one song, and neither of you can know what the others are performing. I have only one exception to his though," Tsunade pausing as she stared directly at Naruto, her grin turning more malicious by the second.

"This isn't good,"' Was all Naruto could mutter.

"Naruto here has to perform three songs." She grinned wickedly and widely.

"Three! Why three?" Naruto clearly against it.

"Why not three? Who wouldn't want to here the great hero from the Fourth Great Ninja War to display his amazing vocal talent?" Tsunade clutched her hands together against her cheek, a pink shade forming upon them, her tone now sounding babyish, "We can show the soft side of our Naruto-kun, isn't that right?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and groaned.

Sakura, Hinata, Anko, Shizune, and Ino giggled.

"Ah-h man, what a drag." A dull tone mumbled. Shikamaru seemingly unpleased.

"Aw-w what's wrong Shika-kun, stage fright already?" Ino giggled, pinching his cheek.

"Knock it off will ya?" He groaned.

"Yes! The Akimichi clan has a long line of vocalists of all talents." Chouji seemingly over ecstatic, for once not about food. Naruto thought Hell had blown up or something...perhaps frozen over? He couldn't remember the saying all of a sudden. He just knew it was surprising and for what was to come, _**sucked**_. Since when did the Akimichi clan have a long line of vocalists? Another question.

"Also, to familiarize yourselves with the lyrics, I've got lyrical sheets and CD's made for all of you. Each of them marked appropriately, to which Shizune will hand out." Tsunade suddenly added, Shizune only smiled innocently. "Now then, let's begin the draw. Hinata." She called as the young Hyuga reached in the basket and grasped a small slip of paper. She peaked at it, walked to Shizune, and showed the paper to her. Shizune quickly found the CD and sheet and handed it to her. "You may leave now Hinata."

"Yes ma'am." Hinata clutched the CD and sheet to her chest, and she stopped just in front of Naruto, smiled, and blushed. She softly pressed her lips against his as he instinctively pressed back and then a sudden break, "Til next time...Naruto-kun." Her sweet kiss turned him to mush before her loving smile finally delving him even further into amorosity. Such a sweet action for her long time love, a man who strived so hard to become what he is today, and she put forth the same effort, not only to improve herself, but to appeal to the man she had admired and loved so much. He was finally hers and only hers, and with each action she graced him with, only fed his addiction of her touch and devotion. Naruto's eyes shifted upward with a goofy grin plastered upon his face, and the brightest shade of red illuminated his cheeks.

"Now isn't that just adorable!" Tsunade teased, "And look, he's blushing! Oh my, look how red he is!" Hinata giggled and walked out of the room as she waved her farewell to him then silently closing the door behind her. Naruto only pursed his lips, narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms, his face still beat red; and he was having such a intriguing thought too. "Now look at that, I've embarrassed him. How cute!" Tsunade seemed to ecstatic.

'Was that tea spiked?' He pondered, the surrounding laughter being drowned out by his own aggravation.

"Come on Naruto, she's just poking fun at ya." Sakura said amidst her laughter.

"The little dobe finally met his match." Sasuke commented with a smirk. Naruto looked at him inquisitively, a statement which was...un-Sasuke-like, even the look on his face was creepy. A smile that showed a sense of friendship and further more laughter? Naruto still couldn't accept the change Sasuke had undergone. A change that seemed to settle steadily with the Uchiha over time since the war had ended. Such an _eerie_ sight.

"Now come on, times ah-wastin." Tsunade grinned widely holding out the basket. Quickly and surely, they all managed to pick one song, acquire their lyrical sheet and CD's. Sakura, Sasuke, then Kakashi and Anko, Guy, Shikamaru, Chouji, and among the others. They lingered about, why was that?

"Alright Naruto, your turn." Tsunade stated snapping him out of his trance, "Remember to pick three."

"Yeah-yeah I got it." He sighed as he approached the desk and dug into the basket of paper. He gradually pulled out a small slip of paper one by one then set the three on the desk. Tsunade snatched them up real quick. "Hey Granny what gives?" Naruto shouted in disbelief. A large nerve pulsing upon his forehead, so big Sakura would say "Damn". Quickly she unraveled the three, she commented upon seeing his choices.

"Ah excellent picks, I especially love this one. She showed him the slip." Within a split moment, Tsunade's cheerful expression transformed to that of a devilish type. "If you mess up on either of these, you will _**PAY**__._ Got it?" Naruto sweated profusely and gulped, the shaken 'hero' slowly nodded.

"Good. Now then get the lyrical sheets and CD's. Be sure to memorize and practice!" Tsunade now donning a cheerful glow and smile, Naruto chuckled nervously, feeling himself edging closer to a panicking state.

"Perhaps I should get started." He suddenly spoke, hoping to escape the situation in a much needed retreat. The sheets and his CD's now in his possession.

"Good idea Naruto-kun! You may leave." She smiled still, the air could only thickened.

"Th-thank you Tsunade-sama." He bowed thankfully, and darted for the door and shut it hurriedly. He rushed out of the tower and out into the streets, the cold air feeling all too refreshing to him. "Man, I don't know which one's more scarier, her 'nice' look or her 'scary' one." He commented to himself. "Three days; in three days I have to perform whatever songs I've picked...speaking of which," He looked at the lyrical sheets, and groaned, already he figured sappy love songs, though for once, he wanted to be wrong.

"_Open Arms _performed by...Journey? Huh." He slipped the first sheet behind the third, and then paled upon the next song, "R-Rock your Body by Justin Timberlake...aw-w-w crap." He sighed, and dreaded the third song. "I Only Have Eyes For You...by...The Flamingos?" He buried his face within his palm, "She's not gonna make this easy at all." A long drawn out groan that suddenly transitioned into an inaudible cry.

He steadily made his way down the street, eyeing the lyrics for each song carefully, "Two of em sappy, the other one, a bit pervy." He commented to himself. He wondered how exactly would he go about displaying such a show; how would he act? He had never sang before, except for a crappy rap display for Bee, that still haunted him even to this very day.

"_Aw-w_ man," He complained, "Why this all of a sudden?" He mumbled to himself, bewildered by Tsunade's sudden interest in this particular 'holiday'.

"Boss!" A younger boy cried.

"Konohamaru...what's up?" Naruto suddenly snapping out of his train of thought, casting his attention to the boy in a blue coat, long black scarf and pants, and donning a big grin similar to his own; a spitting image.

"I heard the Godaime has a big event planned in three days, and many of ya are singing." He chuckled, "So Boss, you gonna sing for your girlfriend?" Konohamaru's sly look causing the Uzumaki to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"W-w-well I-I-I guess so." Naruto stuttering for once, and pressing his fingers together with a blush.

"O-oh man, look at ya," He laughed, "Never thought I'd see you like that. Hinata-chan must be really something." His comment held much truth with Naruto. In fact, it was true that the two were officially a couple, much to her father's dismay, in the 'dating the daughter' aspect anyway. Naruto gradually dazed off into his own fantasy land, his lips parted and spread into a drool filled goofy smile with his face turning beat red as the young Sarutobi rambled on. Konohamaru's sudden laughter snapping him out of his trance. "Good luck Boss! I'm sure she'll love it." He laughed as he shunshin'd away, averting Naruto's sudden tackle. 'How the hell did he learn that?' Naruto thought as he growled lowly.

"That kid's so much like me, it's not even funny." He sighed as he recuperated from his failed attempt at a tackle. He stood up brushing himself off and hurried off back to his new home, wanting to escape the frigid winds that began to pick up, further piercing his skin and chilling his bones. His new home...a small, cozy house that he managed to acquire after the war, the old apartment becoming ill-suited for him due to him wanting more space. This new home wasn't the largest nor the smallest, or lavishly furnished but the state of mind that it offered was completely irreplaceable, and unmatched.

He unlocked his door, and eagerly entered, the door closing quickly. With almost perfect timing, his furnace kicked on, filling the home with several gentle gusts of warm air. "Should've worn a coat." He sneezed as he walked into his living room and sat on the coach. His body effortlessly sank into the soft cushions, a overwhelming sense of relaxation washing over him. He loved his new home, even if it was a bit further away from Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

His form instinctively shifted his legs up onto the coach and rested comfortably, his head lying upon a soft feathered pillow. His body welcoming the soft feel of the coach, his muscles relaxed, his mind gradually easing into a state of peace, then slowly drifted into a slumber, his thoughts running rampant with the indigo goddess he came to adore, thus he began to dream.

As Naruto rested, his mind easily created his own ideal scene, a large open field where the moon shined down from above and a vast array of stars that tethered the midnight sky shined brightly. The stars burning so intensely from so far away but was able to cast a light so beautiful and gentle; a light that further complimented the moon's luminescence. As he searched off in the distance, a lake reflected the Moon and stars tranquil hues, ever remaining still and calm. As he studied his surroundings, he noticed a lone figure standing just before the lake, he slowly approached it.

As he neared closer to this being, he easily picked out the features they held, long indigo hair that cascaded to the center of her back, a curvacious form that effortless donned the moon's light, and with the one's arms crossed behind their back, pale, silky skin that caressed its soft luminance, and a long lavender dress with a long extended tail all while hugging her form. As he neared her, his steps carefully being placed and light, arising from the grass, golden orbs of light gradually arose. He studied them as they danced and fluttered carelessly across the vast field, hovering just above the still water, mesmerizing him for a brief moment before focusing to the one standing just ahead of him.

"Hinata?" He called as he then heard a giggle. The being spun around, lavender suddenly meeting sapphire, her warm and loving smile widening upon seeing him. Here she stood before him, her beauty overshadowing the calm, crystal waters, the lush dark green grass, and fluttering fireflies, all paled in comparison to this lavender-eyed goddess. His cheeks burning hot as he studied every detail of her form, taking in the tender hue of her silky skin, the captivating smile coupled with her luscious feint red lips to the indigo hair that cascaded down her chest. He breathing began to hasten, the spell cast upon him so powerful and easily, the enchantress slowly approached him.

"Naruto," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into a tender kiss. His lips feeling the caressing touch of hers, delving further into the romantic entanglement he was willingly brought into. His tongue slipping out, brushing against her lower lip, demanding entrance, only to be granted without a second thought. Both their tongues battled fervently within her mouth, her hold tightening bringing him closer to her, deepening their kiss. Within just one split moment, she broke it, Naruto suddenly became bewildered by her sudden act. She could only smile as she took his hand in hers and began to step back. Her bare feet etching closer and closer to the rim of the lake, Naruto tracing her steps willingly.

Her smile only livening his euphoric state, as her foot touched the surface of the lake, she began to stand atop its surface. The ripples of the water further expanding outward, expanding and reacting to each step the Hyuga goddess took as she guided him onto it's surface. "Hinata," He whispered as he too began to walk amongst the surface and then finally halting in the midst of the lake. The Moon casting it's glow upon the young couple as they stood hand in hand, their gaze deepening with each passing moment. "I love you so much, my Naruto-kun." She spoke softly, "The very man I admire and love so much, is here, right before me, with such devotion and care held so firmly within his eyes. I never thought I'd see the day, where I walk with you hand in hand, to feel your loving kiss and warm embrace. You've made me so happy, that I can't even begin to describe." Her voice becoming broken with light sobs and unsteady breaths. Her lavender eyes welling up with tears as her smile still remained.

"Hinata," Was all he could muster before lifting her chin to meet his lips once more, holding her close to him, never wanting to let go. He suddenly broke the kiss, his forehead lightly touching hers as he too began to smile, "You are the one I should be thanking, for allowing me the chance to experience something so wonderful, everything you have given me, your companionship, your love, everything, I don't even know how I could repay you. I'm...I'm the one who should be confused, as to why someone such as you, felt so strongly for someone as low as me. When I didn't know what love was, how to express it, how it felt, or even what it even looked like." Naruto began to frown, she along with him, "To have you constantly worrying about me, always watching over me, my guardian angel. I felt like such an idiot for not noticing those feelings you harbored for so long. I often wonder, why your feelings remained. As I remembered all the times that you blushed so intensely, the nervousness in your voice, your smile as you laid eyes upon me, all the things I missed, everything, I wish I could've realized sooner, that there was always someone there for me. How is it that I feel so horrible to relive those memories where I fell over Sakura right in front of you, when I myself, never even had a chance to begin with, your pain...I wish I could've taken it all away." His once vibrant eyes now becoming clouded with guilt and pain while his head hung down but still firmly held her. She placed her hands upon his cheeks bring his eyes to meet hers, she still wore the same adorning smile.

"I only wished for you to be happy, that's all I wanted for you, but I wanted you to know that there was always someone there who cared for you regardless of what and who you were, that Naruto-kun is what I wanted most. As of now, here we both are standing with each other, together, all of our pain existed in the past, and as of now," she then grasped his hands and placed them upon her cheeks, nudging them, "Both of us, are living our lives the way we want to, with each other. We can't erase our past nor change it no matter how much we desire, but our present and future is what matters most, and from the past, is where our greatest knowledge comes from. What we once had is only but a memory, and I ask you, are you happy to be here with me, Naruto-kun?"

"Of course!" His eyes widening, and tears suddenly streamed down his cheeks. Her eyes only reflecting the love and admiration she still held, even after all those years.

"And I," She kissed his cheek, her forehead placed against his, "am delighted to be here with you, Naruto Uzumaki, from now to always." Her delicate hands suddenly unzipped his jacket, discarding it into the lake's depth, his shirt was soon lifted up and off of him shortly afterwards. His well toned chest and abs almost seemed to shine amongst the pale light, giving them a soothing, ethereal glow. Slowly but surely, she placed his hand slight around her lower back and then her hands tracing along his toned muscles until finally resting upon his right shoulder. Naruto completely bewildered by the luscious Hyuga's actions as her right hand intertwined with his left. As she gazed into his eyes and he, in hers, a low play of a soften stringed instrument began to play.

The gentle caress of what sounded of violins with an easy support of bass adding to the tune and a perfect blend of a piano playing softly amongst them. Instinctively Naruto's left foot began to slide along the water, Hinata following his lead. As the tune played, the two danced beautifully along the lake's water. Both of them sliding and swaying to various positions with adorning look beholding each of them. With the tune increasing in volume, they etched closer to one another, the beautiful, loving tune sounding around them revealing no bounds in the emotion held within each note. As he stepped once more, his right arm released her and spun her gently. Her lush hair and lavender dress spun freely upon the sudden move before he resumed his previous position, his arm hooking gently around her back once more.

The two still stepped and swayed to the enamored tune being played for them, their smiles and gazes upon one another further pronounced their devotion towards each other. "I love you Hinata Hyuga." He smiled warmly as they continued their dance.

"I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki." Her last soft spoken words before the two met in yet another loving kiss.

"Naruto-kun..." A voice called.

"Naruto-kun..." It rang once more.

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes to met his love gazing down upon him, her smile more than welcoming. He could easily feel something striding down his cheek from his eyes, "Hinata." He slowly sat up.

"Naruto-kun," She spoke softly, meeting him in a captivating kiss, "You...were talking in your sleep." she said upon their release, "I never...knew you felt that way, how you feel at blame for what happened so long ago." Naruto avoided eye contact, before he felt her touch guide him back. "I don't blame you, I don't harbor no ill will towards you at all. I was partially to blame myself, if I hadn't been the way that I was, I would've gladly welcomed you at any given chance. I should have, and I will admit, I regret not doing it sooner. If I did, maybe the both of us wouldn't have had to suffer. Though as I said, our past can not be changed no matter how much we regret or desire it to be, but our present and future will always be what's important as we carry the knowledge of what we learned prior."

"That means you were-" He suddenly stopped.

"Everything you said to me in your dream, I replied." She added.

"B-but when did you get here?"

"You left your door unlocked and when I had found you, you said my name in question. That's when I started speaking to you." She replied.

"Then the music?" He inquired.

"Music?"

"Yeah, we were...like this-" Naruto quickly stood up and assumed the position within his dream, Hinata began to blush deeply.

"You participated in a waltz?" She asked.

"I-I guess," a slight tinge of red forming on his cheeks, "I mean Ero-sennin, did teach me...for some odd reason. What is it exactly?" His eyes showing pure innocence laden in his question.

"A waltz is a romantic type of dance, often having a gentle, and loving tune playing as well, often with a series of violin, piano, and bass." She replied simply.

"Ooooh, I see." Naruto nodded, Hinata only giggled.

"I'm actually surprised you know such a thing, not many do." She said.

"Ero-sennin did have some class, not a lot...but some." Naruto seemingly out of his saddened state and back to the goofy man she came to know and love oh so well.

"Have you studied your song?" He asked her.

"Yes, I've already got it down."

"Really? What are you going to perform?"

"Mmmm, I can't say," Naruto giving a small pout, "I want it to be a surprise for you Naruto-kun, I know you'll love it." She added with a small kiss to his cheek.

"Ahhh alright." He rightfully gave in, something he wouldn't normally do.

"How bout I make you some ramen for dinner? My specialty." She said suddenly, his cerulean pools lit up with excitement, a type he could barely contain.

"Really! Awesome!" He seemed overly ecstatic, to which she could only giggle once more. It wasn't after she had prepared her love's meal, adding in lean cuts of pork into his dinner. The clock now reading Seven, the young Hyuga figured it'd be best to head out, less she had to face a scolding from her father, but to also allow her blonde to practice his songs for the upcoming act on the fourteenth. With a final kiss goodbye, she bid farewell to him, but not before he escorted her home first. She tried to discourage him against it, but knew that the effort would be fruitless, as he opted to escort her home every night, just to be sure she would arrive safely, and giving one final kiss and the famous, "I love you," line being added upon their departure.

As he soon entered his home once more, he made sure to lock his door this time, and then proceeded back into the living room where he turned on a home stereo system. The entertainment system already tuned to a particular station, "97.5 KRS" it spoke.

"Now here's one for all the love birds out there, perhaps this'll convince that certain someone to stay. Here's _Take Me Home Tonight_ by Eddie Money." Suddenly the sound of synthesizer boomed through his speakers with a sudden addition of guitar playing the same notes.

_""I feel a hunger it's a hunger _

_that tries to keep a man awake at night_

_Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder _

_when I feel you with my appetite_

_With all the power you're releasing _

_it isn't safe to walk the city streets alone_

_Anticipation is running through me _

_let's find the key and turn this engine on_

The song began to pick up in beat, with a strong strum of the guitar with the drums picking up with it as well as its vocalist.

_I can feel you breathe_

_I can feel your heartbeat faster,_

The last line the vocals seemingly standing out further, with the note being held at the end.

_Take me home tonight_

_I don't want to let you go till you see the light_

_Take me home tonight_

_Listen honey just like Ronnie sang,_

As Eddie Money's voice boomed through the speakers, the guitar picking up upon the main verse until calming after the last lyric, then a strong, feminine voice accompanied the music.

_Be my little baby_

As Naruto sat and listened to his song, a smile grew unnoticed, as his head began to bob to the beat and hum along with the lyrics. The song ending with a slight duet between the male and female vocals while the guitar and drums remained strong.

"Once again, that was Eddie Money's _Take Me Home Tonight_, next up we have a whole new music hour being set after a short commercial break. Catch you lovah's in a bit." The DJ spoke before Naruto switched his system over to "CD".

"I like that...maybe I'll add it to the roster, Grandma might actually enjoy it." He mumbled as the drive progressed outward and taking each individual disk and loading them into three slots, the other two remaining empty. A five disk changer definitely came in handy this time around.

The night was still very much alive, and the young Uzumaki still had much to learn and little time could be spared. This upcoming event would definitely break him if he didn't give it his all, Kami knows what the consequences could be, he opted not to think of such things.

The Music blared through the speakers consecutively as he slowly but surely learned each lyric, how each note was to be carried. There was still much to be done, in three days, hopefully his long determination would propel him to the success it had done before.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ok, so I originally wanted this to be a three shot, but I'm cutting it down to a two-shot. And I told you it was fluffy at the start, and I intend it to be. And if you didn't catch on yes, this is a song fic, though usually I don't do these. Please **Read and Review** and also, please no flames. It'd be greatly appreciated. The next chapter will be uploaded on V-day itself, so I'll be sure to see you guys then. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then, now if you thought the first chapter was fluffeh, then brace yourself for this one. All ya peoplez out there, enjoy.

So anyway, look for another story coming soon as well. It's been finished for quite sometime now, and I'm just trying to get it situated right...even though I am quite fond of how it is now. Anyway, enjoy...errr again! And again this is gonna be a long Song chappie, just sayin.

Also, real quick just so I don't interrupt the flow of the story:

_~italics~ _means character is singing (duh)

**~Bold~ **means the other, particularly in a duet, is singing.

~_**italics/bold~**_ means both are singing.

Just a quick heads-up.

**Disclaimer:...Aww come on! Ugh...fine. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto. Happy?**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Three days seemed to pass by so quickly, oh why did time have to fly? So much time spent, learning the lyrics of his songs, how each verse were to be vocalized, and when and where to hold his notes. As the time flew by, he could only groan in frustration, almost to the brink of ripping out his hair all the while laughing maniacally. How it sounded so tempting to him, just to scare the living crap out of those around him, it would definitely be one hell of a story to tell, albeit odd...and disturbing.

After the Eleventh, Naruto had found another song to add to his roster, and since this one was not required of him, he would have Hinata come over to learn the new song, that he devised, would sing together. He had it all figured out in his head...and for once, it wasn't how to beat the living crap out of an opponent. He felt so proud of himself for, what he thought, was an excellent plan to include his Hyuga beauty. The inclusion of a duet seemed all to fun and exciting to even think about, what's more, the two of them had even figured out a particular scheme on how to perform. Whether it'd be a marvelous display to some or a little iffy to others, neither of them would care.

With the upcoming ocassion being of utmost importance to all the couples both new and old, he wasn't about to let his own girlfriend go without a few gifts for the special day. He was more than capable to pick out an array of chocolates, and a card, but a special bouquet of flowers, he would need the help of someone with extensive knowledge. Luckily he knew such a person, considering he had Ino ran the local flower shop, he had handpicked the flowers and had her specially prepare it...with the inclusion of her vast expertise upon the selection...or all of it. The bouquet being arranged with red roses, hot pink spray roses, white asiatic lilies, hot pink miniature carnations and with the addition of some greenery, and she even added a red vase for just a bit extra. (_A/N:_ _Had a bit of help with that.)_

At his home, he had it all set out in the center of his living room, all resting atop one of his small cedar coffee table. His original idea was to treat her out to a special dinner, but much to his dismay, all the more extravagant restraunts had been booked with no possibility of a receding reservation. He could only curse to himself after his initial plan had failed miserably, partially his own self to blame for unintentionally forgetting what the fourteenth was to begin with. On the other hand, he still opted a positive outlook, hoping that the Hyuga heiress would still value him just as much.

As of now, it was nearing five O'clock. The event that; he was later informed, was being held at seven at the Luminary Hall, located with the Konoha Palace, a building specifically erected for the cultural influences, and renown for its long history of performances that were held within. So a two hour preparation seemed more than enough for him to dress accordingly, but his performance was not gonna restrain him from being with his true love, it sure as hell wasn't. Since he was once hailed as Konoha's first major prankster, Konohamaru graciously bestowing the title of 'King of Pranksters', he thought of an easy way of bypassing it all by the use of his shadow clones, the very jutsu that aided him in every battle he vigorously fought in. He snickered mischievously, after all, technically it would _still_ be him performing, it was only when it came to the last song that he would he actually perform in the flesh, before making off with Hinata and vanishing into the night. The masked hero bounding off with his maiden, mysteriously vanishing into the dark of night, to bask a blissful moment within one another's tender caress...or in this case, a hyperactive ninja planning an escape route with his girlfriend. Since when did he become the romantic? He began to ponder upon that little fact, perhaps it was just something that lied dormant waiting to be unveiled? He only shook his head finding that to be a bit impossible, it had to be either inherited or learned. Then, suddenly, the idea donned on him, finally found the reasoning behind it. It was from reading some of the Toad Sage's material, a particular part of his training that Jiraiya was so dogmatic about. Who knew, the perv actually had a unadulterated mind after all, and even enforced a creative way to expand the mind. A sudden but definite realization indeed.

His wardrobe wasn't by far the best, particularly pertaining from his orange and black jumpsuits to a couple of long jackets and t-shirts, and a few types of pants. He groaned as his own line was not of formality as he hoped, the thought of the mass majority of the performers would find ill-suited only aggravated him more. So with a last ditch effort, he took out a orange and black long tailed jacket, and a pair of white pants, and a black headband(a definite must). He decided to leave his bare torso exposed, his well toned chest and abs personified the 'bad boy' look. Hopefully this would deem itself just good enough for his presentation. He could only hope.

Time seemed to be more valued than he previously thought, already an hour had elapsed. His time was running a bit short, and further expended as his thoughts seemed to drive his mind away from the clutches of reality. He just wanted to make sure that everything was going to work out the way he wanted to. In all actuality, he managed to investigate on the band that was selected for them by asking the Godaime herself, saying that he had an additional act to include. She seemed overly ecstatic about it upon his revelation. Tsunade hurriedly jotted the band name, "Hidden Shinobi Ensemble", and the particular place they were to be practicing. He quickly payed them a visit. Upon his arrival, he found five of them casually taking a break. As he approached them, he had to get some sort of verification, which was easily bestowed. He asked if there was any possible way to include one more song into his act, and it seemed all five of them shrugged in unison, seemingly not to care. As he made his request for the song, all of them looked at each other and laughed, bewildered, Naruto asked if they knew how to play it, and if not he could find the music sheets that would be needed. One of them spoke for them, he easily recalled the words.

"Yeah we know that one, though it's not very popular amongst today's crowd, I still find myself jamming to it every here and there." A male of about thirty, with short brown hair, green eyes, standing about five-eight. He seemed to be the head of the group, at least he presumed. "Sano here, is fluent with the synth, so we got ya covered." The lead pointing to the man lazily leaning against an electric guitar, his prominent black hair, and lazy blue eyes seemed to be his more standout features. "Though I never thought I'd hear it be requested for a Valentines Day event." Naruto narrowed his eyes, and groaned lowly.

"Thanks so much...Uh-h?" He bowed.

"Jin, sure thing, its the least we could do for the hero of the Fourth War." His voice echoing throughout Naruto's mind. The Uzumaki shook his head violently, snapping himself out of his memories. The clock now reading six-thirty, he had to leave and now. With every detail finally finalized in his mind, and no other possible doubts, he raced out of his home, locking his door hurriedly and bounded off towards the palace.

The palace itself; as he stood before it, was of a pleasing decor to him, he found it quite inspiring and obvious as to why such an event was being held here. As he rushed in, he met with the receptionist at the counter and after a bit of questioning of the location of the Luminary Hall, he soon found out it was located in the East Wing. His directions came quite effectively and easily for him to understand.

Five minutes, five minutes is all he had to spare before the first performance as he rushed in, a tad fatigued from his sprint. The first act, "Thank Kami," he said silently, as it was called from inside; not him but, "Hinata?" His mouth dropped agape upon the first act, and it was just about to start! As he quickly made his way inside, he mouth dropped in awe as he set his eyes upon the elaborate pearl-like designs of the interior, the hall itself was quite expansive and artistically impressive. He had never seen such a marvel. The ornate designs applied to the marble pillars seemingly entangled with a sort of vine as the ceiling above painted a midnight starlit sky. A beautiful scheme indeed. The main floor seemingly made of a pearlescent stone with a jet black outer trim, with a line of tables and chairs lined along the outside. Within the halls, sat two levels, the main area where he easily saw everyone gathered and partnered up, and the second level being determined as more of a spectator area, at least from his aspect.

"Naruto!" A voice cried, sounding all too familiar to him, as he strenuously searched for the sudden cry, he caught sight of the pinkette waving her hand high, motioning for him to meet her.

"Hey Sakura...what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Bout time you showed up, Hinata is just about to start. Oh here she is now." She added suddenly as the young Hyuga Heiress stepped up onto the erected stage. Her outfit simplistic but beautiful, Naruto's jaw could only drop as she wore an elegant lavender blue dress(periwinkle), further complimenting her smooth and silky skin, the tenderness of her eyes, and the softness of her hair. Her attire further completed with a pearl white, low heeled strapped sandals. Her hair being pulled back into a ponytail with her usual strands still framing her face. A simple look, but still beautiful nonetheless. As the lights dimmed and the young Hyuga soon became the center of attention, the spotlight shining down brightly as the band seemingly faded into the background. With the sound of a slow, sorrowful tune being played upon a piano, her song began.

_Ooh, ooh,_

With the piano soon being overwhelmed by a steady beat.

_sweet love, yeah_

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so  
>I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go<br>I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish  
>I was lying to myself<em>

_I could not fathom I would ever be without your love  
>Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself<br>'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me  
>But I thought I knew everything<br>I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice  
>Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice<br>Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side  
>Right here, 'cause baby<em>

_When you left I lost a part of me  
>It's still so hard to believe<br>Come back baby, please  
>Cause we belong together<em>

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough  
>Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up<br>Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better  
>Oh, baby baby, we belong together<em>

_I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind  
>Bobby Womack's on the radio singing to me:<br>"If you think you're lonely now"  
>Wait a minute this is too deep<br>I gotta change the station so I turn the dial  
>Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface<br>I only think of you and it's breaking my heart  
>I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart<em>

Her voice beginning to emote a tinge of sadness.__

_I'm feeling all out of my element  
>I'm throwing things, crying<br>Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong  
>The pain reflected in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside<br>I need you, need you back in my life, baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me  
>It's still so hard to believe<br>Come back baby, please  
>'Cause we belong together<em>

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough  
>Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up<br>Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better  
>Oh, baby baby, we belong together baby<br>_

Hinata's voice becoming more defined and stronger, upon the last verse, her emotion filling her voice.

_When you left I lost a part of me  
>It's still so hard to believe<br>Come back baby, please  
>'Cause we belong together<em>

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough  
>Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up<br>Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better  
>Oh, baby baby, we belong 'together'<em>

As the music began to die, her voice still remained strong and properly holding the note, before slowly receding. As she looked upon the crowd, once dancing together, the audience could only clap upon the Hyuga's performance. Naruto only stood in awe, as her words seemed to reflect upon what happened so long ago, but also held the desire to retain the love she was feeling now. As she descended down from the stage, Naruto greeted her with a smile, to which she embraced him tightly, as he responded in turn. "You were amazing Hinata-chan." He whispered, nudging her cheek with his.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun." As he drew his head back to meet her eyes, a small tear formed in the corner of her eye and a small smile placed softly upon her lips, to which he could only tenderly kiss. The Indigo maiden wrapping her arms around her love as he brought her in closer.

"Hey-hey, knock it off you two." A nagging voice called as the two focused in on the pinkette, clad in a rose red dress, but a small smile still apparent. With the night still young, the performances that played before them all executed in a pleasing fashion, some comical, such as Sasuke's rendition of _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ to Shikamaru's more appealing take on _Losing You _by Dream Evil. Sakura managed to pull off _These Dreams_ by Heart, her performance receiving a very positive reaction.

Naruto and Hinata could only admire the talent being displayed before them upon stage, all the while enjoying one another's company, dancing slowly and casually to some, and laughing with each other to a more upbeat tune. Kakashi had really set the bar when his act was called as he performed _Sentimental Lady_ by Bob Welch. Naruto softly sung to the her in her ear, his knowledge upon knowing this particular one came at a sort of shock, which Hinata was more than delighted to hear. She could only cling to him with an adorned smile and with a cherry hue placed upon her cheeks. Naruto chuckled and did just the same, the two holding one another close, especially during Anko's rendition of _Songbird_, made famous by Fleetwood Mac.

With now Maito Gai now performing _You Sexy Thing_ by Hot Chocolate, Naruto and Hinata barely able to contain their laughter. Gai definitely put on a show for the crowd as he busted out various poses pertaining to _Come hither_ to the more disturbing swaying of the hips and his chest. Naruto began to go red in the face from his laughter, Hinata herself, having a well composed and reserved manner she usually held, found it just as difficult to contain herself. All of their friends seemed to be having fun, some acting in a more comical fashion ala Rock Lee and Maito Gai, to the more sweet and soft plays from TenTen and even Ino, much to everyone's surprise.

As the stage became vacant and the stage now rested, Tsunade gradually ascended the stairs. Her alluring outfit of a black, sparkling dress, and matching heeled-shoes. Her golden hair put up into an elegant bun with her usual application of makeup. "Now, for our final act! Our very own _Hero_ will be performing four songs for us tonight, as we must know the limits of his talents!" Acting quickly, with Hinata's attention distracted by the Godaime's announcement, he quickly vanished from the crowd, escaping to a more vacant area, and gradually built chakra, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." He mumbled as his own duplicate appeared with a big grin.

_"_"Alright, it's our time to shine!" Naruto overly excited with his fist raised, "Let's show them that Uzumaki Naruto is vast in all aspects!"

"Right!" His clone seemed amusingly obedient, to which, made Naruto a tad uneasy.

"Now for the final touch! Elegant Sexy Jutsu!" He made an alteration in his hand signs, and out popped the female variant he would use so many times against the more perverted shinobi, even though he himself was altered to such a state. As his female companion was further refined in an outfit more suited for the ocassion, to which was dubbed 'Naruko' by some. His female companion bore an elegant outfit as well, his signature colors, black and orange. A simplistic tone but both complimented each other. "I suppose it'll have to do." He mumbled.

"Let's give it up for Konoha's own, Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade called as his clones dashed out hand in hand and up onto the stage. It seemed the crowd was unaware of who this sudden female companion was that the clone towed along except for those in the Konoha Eleven, as Clone Naruto stood up on stage, he could easily see the covered faces of Sakura and Sasuke and even his own sensei, Kakashi, while the others had a look of confusion. The two shadow clones relaying the faces of the audience towards the summoner, a skill he attained through further training. Though one did stand out above all which happened to be his Hinata. She looked so displeased and...jealous? He had never seen such a look, while he cursed and apologized so much in his mind to her, and reminded himself it was just for this one song that he decided he needed to play first.

The real Naruto stood in the back hidden amongst a pillar, he too seemed to regret his summoning of the female clone. His clone turned and walked towards the band and whispered the song he wished to start with, as they all assigned themselves to different instruments. And soon an upbeat began to sound through the Hall, and the clone began to 'lose' himself in dance, sang into the microphone.

_Don't be so quick to walk away_ _  
>I wanna rock your body, please stay<br>You don't have to admit you wanna play  
>Just let me rock you till the break of day<em>

His eyes narrowing to lustful slits, the smile he now bore being a tad erotic, the band adding in "Dance with me" when appropriate.

_Got time, but I don't mind  
>Just wanna rock you, girl<br>I'll have whatever you have  
>Come on let's give it a whirl<em>

Both Naruto and Naruko, both dancing together upon stage, the feeling of eroticism emanating from the two, was almost cuttable. His body performing sudden turns and the lusty look of his sapphire eyes pouncing upon the crowd's innocence.

_See, I've been watchin' you  
>And I like the way you move<br>So go 'head, girl, just do it  
>That ass shakin' thing you do<em>

_So you grab your girls and you grab a couple more  
>And you all could meet me in the middle of the floor<br>Said the air is thick, it's smellin' right  
>So you pass to the left, then you sail to the right<em> 

His voice becoming more pleading.

_Don't be so quick to walk away  
>I wanna rock your body, please stay<br>You don't have to admit you wanna play  
>Just let me rock you till the break of day<em>

Then finally settling back down to a more lecherous but soft vocal.

_I don't mean no harm  
>Just wanna rock you, girl<br>We could move, but we  
>Let's go, let's give it a whirl<br>_  
><em>See, it appears to me<br>You like the way I move  
>I tell you what I'm gon' do<br>Pull you close to share my groove_

_So you grab your girls and you grab a couple more  
>And you all could meet me in the middle of the floor<br>Said the air is thick, it's smellin' right_  
><em>So you pass to the left, then you sail to the right<em>

_Don't be so quick to walk away  
>I wanna rock your body, please stay<br>You don't have to admit you wanna play  
>Just let me rock you till the break of day<em> 

The two of them swaying closer and closer, the look of their eyes and smiles their lips formed becoming more lewd.

**Talk to me, boy**

_No disrespect, I don't mean no harm_  
><strong>Talk to me, boy<strong>

_I can't wait to have you in my arms_  
><strong>Talk to me, boy<strong>

_Hurry up 'cause you're takin' too long_  
><strong>Talk to me, boy<strong>

_Bet I'll have you naked by the end of this song_

The crowd only wide-eyed, not even bothering to dance, just standing there dumbfounded as the 'Hero' danced with his companion.

_So what did you come here for_

**I came to dance with you**  
><em>You don't wanna hit the floor<em>

**Get some romance with you**  
><em>Been searchin' for love for evermore<em>

**I'll take a chance**  
><em><strong>If love is here on the floor,<strong>_ _girl_

_Yeah  
>Dance with me<br>Yeah  
>Come on, baby<em>

_Don't be so quick to walk away  
>I wanna rock your body, please stay<br>You don't have to admit you wanna play  
>Just let me rock you till the break of day <em>

**Talk to me, boy**

_No disrespect, I don't mean no harm_  
><strong>Talk to me, boy<strong>

_I can't wait to have you in my arms_  
><strong>Talk to me, boy<strong>

_Hurry up 'cause you're takin' too long  
><em>**Talk to me, boy**

_Bet I'll have you naked by the end of this song  
><em>  
>The clone outstretched his hand above him and closed it, signaling the band to stop, deciding it was enough. The crowd still stood in shock as he stood up on stage, and Naruko disappeared in a puff of smoke. The clone nervously rubbed the back of his head, with a stupid grin, unable to respond nor act. He could only study their eyes that dwelled upon him, especially those of the Hyuga, including Hinata. The real Naruto could easily feel the immense stare laid upon the clone, especially those holding the Byakugan.<p>

From viewing his clone's standpoint, Hinata looked furious, and began to walk away, only a few members of the audience, more specifically of Konoha Eleven, noticed her distraught features. As she neared the door, he felt her hand grasped and then suddenly pulled as she met the eyes of Naruto. She only frowned, "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I really am, but I couldn't figure out a way to sing that portion without using that jutsu and I definitely didn't want your clan after my head." He seemed to come up with an excuse all to quickly. With one quick motion, he scooped her up into his arms and leapt up to the second floor. He set her down and she trailed along behind him, her arms folded while frowning.

'Damn it!' He cursed. "But please, lemme make it up to you!" He seemed so innocent, "I promise I'll make it better, just give me a shot." He held his head down, his arms extended and bent into a praying gesture. As he slowly rose his head, he seen her frown turn into a small smile.

"It better be good." She said finally.

"Since when do I not excel in my promises?" He said with that same goofy grin. She then groaned as his face wandered into confusion. He studied as she bent her legs behind her and removed both of her shoes and rubbing her heels. Her footwear must've of been quite uncomfortable for her to bear. As her face soon calmed upon the touch of the soft carpet of the floor, she closed the small gap between them as another song began to play, Naruto telepathically sending in the next song to his clone. As the sudden silence was easily taken away by the start of a slow and calming tune. Naruto held out his hand, and bowed, "May I have this dance?" Hinata only giggled as she gently placed her hand in his and with a giggle.

"It'd be an honor." She replied as he laid a gentle kiss upon it, and then brought her in close. His right arm placed around her waist, and his left hand in her right. As they began to dance, his own voice softly rang in her ear, to which she could only smile.

_My love must be a kind of blind love  
>I can't see anyone but you.<br>_

His sapphire delving into her lavender, his smile warming her completely, and his voice welled with feeling. The band seeming to back up the clone with their own chorus.

_Are the stars out tonight?  
>I don't know if it's cloudy or bright<br>I Only Have Eyes _

_For You, Dear._

The two swayed slowly left and right, their foreheads placed against one another. Both their eyes closed, and the grip tightening around and on each other.__

_The moon maybe high  
>but I can't see a thing in the sky,<br>'Cause I Only Have Eyes _

_For You.  
><em>

Hinata's eyes still remained closed, and a loving smile crept upon her. She felt his finger lightly lift upon her chin, as she looked at him in a bit of shock. His smile so warm and held such adoration for her. His lips sounded and synced with that of the one singing on stage.

_I don't know if we're in a garden,  
>or on a crowded avenue.<em>

The two holding each other's gaze, her breathing becoming rather sharp as she felt her heart began to pump faster.__

_You are here  
>So am I<br>Maybe millions of people go by,  
>but they all disappear from view.<br>And I Only Have Eyes _

A slight pause in the song, his eyes studying her delicate features, and with the last tune coming to play.

_For You._

He smiled warmly as he kissed her lightly; ecstatic that she pressed back, already forgiving him and his lecherous act he pulled with the first. "There's still one more, and this...has come to be my favorite. It's meaning couples with my own." He said as the soft sound of a piano sounded through the hall, the lights within the hall dimming to a soft hue, and once more, Naruto, along side his clone, began to sing. Him to her, the clone to the crowd.

_Lying beside you here in the dark  
>Feeling your heart beat with mine<br>Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
>How could our love be so blind?<em>

_We sailed on together  
>We drifted apart<br>And here you are by my side_

The music beginning to play strongly with each key played on the piano, the sound of the drums, and the strong strumming of the guitar. __

_So now I come to you with open arms  
>Nothing to hide, believe what I say<br>So here I am with open arms  
>Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, <em>

_Open arms_

Naruto eyes began to reflect the tone of the music, his voice sounding his love for her with each lyric sung. Hinata could feel her chest begin to tighten as her love sung before her.__

_Living without you, living alone  
>This empty house seems so cold<br>Wanting to hold you, _

_wanting you near  
>How much I wanted you home<br>_

His sapphire pools emanated so much feeling and his words expressing so much, while his hold drew her closer. His smile now returning, lifting her spirits and warming her heart.

_But now that you've come back  
>Turned night into day<br>I need you to stay_

_So now I come to you with open arms  
>Nothing to hide, believe what I say<br>So here I am with open arms  
><em>

Hinata began to sob as tears welled within her eyes, his vocals still holding the same intensity and emotion he had started with. With the final portion of the verse being played, his voice calmed but still held firm to that feeling, his eyes piercing through hers.

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, _

_Open arms_

Her cheeks now reddened from her sobs and fallen tears as he smiled at her. The man could sing so well, so wonderfully, conveying such emotion within verse. She forced a smile amongst her sobs as she met his lips in a blissful kiss. She pressed with such passion against his, her arms secured firmly around him, enraptured by her beloved and his songs. "Are you ready for the extra?" He grinned as she wiped away her tears and began to settle down, her cheeks a bit puffed from her cry. She recovered her shoes, slid them back on, her hand grasped his, eagerly awaiting his next move.

As the two looked out onto the floor, the audience clapped, and noticed even some of them had began to weep as well. With one big puff of smoke the clone disappeared, now was the time to act. Naruto scooped up Hinata once more and leapt to the stage and into the cloud. Hopefully no one saw them. As the smoke cleared, there he stood with his lover, hand in hand, and both smiling vibrantly, Hinata resting her head against his arm.

"Now I have one more for ya! It's one I heard on the radio not to long ago, and found it to be just plain awesome. To top it all off, our own beautiful Hinata Hyuga will be lending her talent in helping me with this song." He voiced through the microphone and turned towards the band. Hinata only blushed deeply upon hearing his kind words.

With the sound of a synthesizer being keyed, and with the addition of the drums and guitar shortly after.

_Oooh-ooh yeah_

Naruto directing his attention to his female companion, his smile widening and drew her close.

_I feel a hunger _

_it's a hunger, _

_that tries to keep a man awake at night  
>Are you the answer?<em>

_I shouldn't wonder when I feel you with my appetite  
>With all the power you're releasing <em>

_it isn't safe to walk the city streets alone  
>Anticipation is running through me <em>

_let's find the key and turn this engine on  
><em>  
>Naruto brought her even closer as a strong strum on the guitar boomed through its amp, Hinata being his prime focus.<p>

_I can feel you breathe  
>I can feel your heartbeat faster<em>

The song's pace becoming more pronounced and stronger as they began to dance to the beat.

_Take me home tonight  
>I don't want to let you go till you see the light<br>Take me home tonight  
>Listen honey just like Ronnie sang, <em>

**Be my little baby**

Hinata's voice strong and echoed through the speakers wonderfully, and soon the second verse came into motion, to which she took control.

**I get frightened in all this darkness  
>I get nightmares <strong>

**I hate to sleep alone **

**I need some company  
>A loving hero to keep me warm when the cold winds blow<strong>

Naruto a bit taken back upon her sudden alteration of the last line but still found it much to his liking. The beat becoming stronger, her voice rising along with it.****

**I can feel you breathe  
>I can feel your heartbeat faster,<br>**  
><strong>Take me home tonight<br>I don't want to let you go till you see the light  
>Take me home tonight<br>Listen honey just like Ronnie sang,**

_Be my little baby_

_**Be my little baby**_

The saxophone providing an excellent addition to the song.

_Just like Ronnie sang, just like Ronnie sang_

He stared lovingly in her eyes.

_**Be my little baby, baby my darling**_  
><em>I feel a hunger it's a hunger<em>

_**Take me home tonight  
>I don't want to let you go till you see the light<br>Take me home tonight  
>Listen honey just like Ronnie sang<br>Be my little baby**_

Naruto and Hinata danced upon the stage, his hands quickly forming hand signs, and multiple shadow clones enshrouded them as they still sang. The crowd becoming a bit shocked from the sudden appearance of Naruto's clones.

_**Take me home tonight  
>I don't want to let you go till you see the light<br>Take me home tonight**_

Upon the last verse and the continuation of the music, the clones erupted in a cloud of smoke, completely veiling the two vocalists. The singing came to an abrupt stop as the cloud of smoke dissipated only revealing the band, the Uzumaki and Hyuga had vanished from the Hall.

As they quickly exited the hall undetected, and out into the lounge then out the front entrance, Naruto smiling deviously as he then lifted up Hinata in a bridal fashion and leapt off into the night. All had gone according to his ingenious plan, his usual big grin shining brightly. Hinata could only act in a state of shock, initiated a tight hold around his neck as he bounded from roof to roof. As she looked up at him, the two crossing the sphere of the moon hanging in the sky, his hair and smile further pronounced by the luminary veil. Her eyes widened as time itself seemed to slow just for the two of them, "Naruto-kun..." She spoke softly as her cheeks becoming more flushed as her dashing hero whisked her away to Kami knows where. The scene being portrayed before her, the wind blowing against his spiky blonde hair, the flowing of his long black headband trailing off behind him, and the fluttering of his jacket seemed straight out of a fairy tale. The most idyll scene she could ever hope for, just her and the one she loved so much, Naruto.

With the wind blowing furiously against them and his chakra constantly battling the frigid gales, they soon arrived at his house, where he still held her in the same bridal fashion. She only brought him for a deep kiss. He easily summoned a clone amidst their passion and having him reach in his pocket, unlock the door, then swinging it wide open. The clone dispelled leaving the two to wander inside to the welcoming warm air from blowing through the vents. He shut the door behind him with his foot and traveled to the living room before breaking the kiss. Her pouting face was all too adorable. He flipped the light switch and pointed towards the table and their sat the bouquet of flowers, a small card, and a box of assorted chocolates. She lit up with delight.

"They're...they're wonderful!" An awe-struck Hinata leaned over to smell the beautiful bouquet. In a heat of the moment, she tackled him to the floor kissing him rapidly, and repeatedly saying "Thank you". Naruto chuckled as he saw her light up with joy. When he sat up, something had definitely changed in her, albeit shocking to the Hero of Konoha. As she slowly got up, she grasped his hands and led him out of the living room, and proceeded through his hallway, and into the main bedroom. With one quick push, he fell backwards onto the bed, she once again pinned him.

With a few quick hand signs, "Illusion Barrier Jutsu." She mumbled, Naruto pondered as to what the Hyuga was plotting. She then pointed to each wall in his bedroom, upon the tip of her index out shot a string of chakra latching onto the walls and forming a seal.

"This little genjutsu should throw off those who may be looking for us." She smiled as she passionately kissed him once more. Her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth, which he allowed obediently. With a much needed break for air, her eyes narrowed to seductive, and devious slits, her index tracing from his chin and down his torso, "Your first song, how did it go again?" She smirked devilishly, her cheeks reddening and her hips straddling his. "You'd have me naked by the end of the song...right?" Naruto still remained dumbfounded, where she could only giggle upon his cute expression.

***LEMON ALERT***

As she leaned over to his ear, "Come my Naruto-kun, Beckon me." The whole line sent chills throughout the Uzumaki's frame, his body quivering in excitement upon Hinata's sultry advances. His breath becoming sharper as his heart began to race, he himself fighting the urge to ravage this goddess' delicate frame. The luminous veil that shined brightly through the window, Hinata's smooth and silky skin seemed to wallow in the moon's gentle caress, her rosy red lips begging for his sweet kiss. He could only lie in awe. "Perhaps, I should make the first move?" She questioned as she bent over to meet his lips once more, Naruto's eyes rolling to the back of his head in utter delight, his wish finally fulfilled once more, while his body further denounced his desires. His form reveling in delight as her soft hands wandered his torso, his muscles becoming more relaxed but his mind delved further into rapture.

He could feel the sweet release of her lips as their kisses traveled along his jawline to the lobe of his ear, to which she nibbled upon. His body squirmed from the torture, his breath becoming heavier as she continued to fulfill not just her own desires, but his as well. How he longed for this moment, to be enveloped in such passion that knew no bounds. He could feel her hot kiss traveling down the length of his neck straight to his nape where she bit once more and sucked hard before smoothing out the skin with her tongue. Her mark left firmly upon his skin, showing that he was hers, and hers only. Naruto lied there as her smile grew, and with her index placed just below her bottom lip she spoke softly, "Come my love, don't be held back by any doubts." She began to run her delicate hands along her curvaceous frame and then slowly bringing her hands up from her stomach to cup her supple bust. His eyes could could only watch in shock as she taunted him even further, until she hooked the straps of her dress with her fingers and gradually slid them down. The straps of her dress now being held firmly against her biceps, the sultry slit lavender eyes demanding him to act.

He quickly shot up and attacked, unable to bear her torture no more. His mind and body acting upon impulse, carrying both love and lust for the Hyuga maiden. His lips traced along the ridge of her jaw, her head tilting backward reveling in the light touch of the blonde. His torture finally becoming hers, his hands tracing over her skin, sending chills throughout her body. His lips kissing further and further down from her neck to the top of her breast. She shivered upon his contact, his hand further slid down her back as she arched upon his touch, her chest now further pronounced as he teased the valley of her breasts. Hinata's low moans and sharp gasps of air further enticing him, almost seemingly begging him not to stop.

Her torture still far from over, the tip of his tongue trailing back up to her neck where he too sucked and bit, "Naruto-kun," She moaned lightly as he sucked upon her nape, her hands latching to the locks of his blonde hair. He could feel his sex raging within it's binding, his bulge painfully protruding through his pants, demanding its release. His desire escalating to further heights, he could feel the shift in Hinata's hips grinding against his in an effort to win the battle. To him, it was far from over. With one quick movement, he yanked her dress down, exposing her pearlescent bra firmly encasing her large bust. Quickly and efficiently he unlatched the clasp, shocking the celestial beauty, unknowing just how nimble his fingers could actually be. With one violent tug, he viciously ripped it off her, exposing her voluptuous breasts.

With one swift motion, he now lied firmly upon Hinata, his lips kissing the top of her left breast as his right hand kneaded her other. Her moans becoming louder as he worked and played her bust, his hand further enclosing upon her nipple. The tips of his fingers lightly tracing the top of her breast, until his index began to encircle her areola. The sudden sensation from her beloved teasing her breast becoming more powerful, her nipples becoming more erect from his stimulation. His index finger and thumb closed in upon her right nipple, giving a light pinch and gently massaging it between the two. Her hand placed over his not wanting the attention to halt, his tongue soon lapped over her left nipple, her chest arching more allowing him better access. His tongue fondled her nipple furiously in his mouth, all the while sucking hard enough to pronounce her moans. He managed to slide the rest of her dress off as she instinctively motioned her body without disrupting her torment.

With his mouth and hands now leaving her bust, his kisses trailed further down her sexy frame, her abdominal area becoming extra sensitive upon his touch. He eyed her facial expression as his teeth grazed along her skin, the sudden rise of goosebumps defining themselves from his touch. Naruto finally reached the rim of her silky white panties which he gripped with his teeth and gradually pulled them down and finally off her. Her pink sex secreting her sweet scent that taunted his senses, and peaked his arousal. As he leaned further down and inhaled her scent, he would incite his revenge upon his love for placing him in this painful predicament he was already trapped in. With his lips brushing against her folds, and the trace against her inner thigh she squirmed against him, her hands gripping his locks. He chuckled as his tongue now began to slowly lap over her lips and teased her pink nub before finally penetrating her. Her eyes shot open as his tongue flicked and rolled within her, lapping over the very walls dripping with her essence. His attack seemingly effective against her as her toned legs began to close upon him. His shoulders now placed in between them resisting the very closure caused by the work. His tongue delved further into her, the roof of her sex harboring a particular spot that he had found had a more dominant effect on her, such resourceful discovery indeed. He couldn't resist not running his tongue over it, as her moans became sharper and louder, the sporadic movement of her body as his newly discovered spot driving her mind and form wild. The moonlit room quickly becoming hot and steamy from their collaboration.

He then withdrew his tongue from within her folds and now centered upon clit. His massage of her nub becoming too much for her bare, her hips now swaying to the movements of his tongue, further enhancing the pleasure from his work. His finger sliding in suddenly, penetrating her moist cavern, thrusting and exploring her confounds, and once again found that special spot. Her moans now knowing no bounds, "Yes!" She screamed amidst her breaths as his finger taunted her spot and his tongue rapidly lapped repeatedly over her clit, then suddenly taking it into his mouth, his teeth giving the same pleasure as his tongue. She then forced his head down between her legs and clenched her legs, wanting more of his work. His grip now placed atop her thighs and thrusted his tongue back into her, his head acting and bobbing as his tongue lapped, her hips exacting the same motion. "Naruto-kun!" She shouted as she reached her first orgasm, lightly splashing his mouth. His tongue ran along his lips savoring the taste of his love's nectar.

Hinata only lied there breathless, her eyes shut but rolled upon her release, her gasps masking her subtle moans. As he neared her mouth, and with one hell of a reflex, switched spots. Her lips kissing furiously as her hands grasped his length with a firm grip and massaged it. Her hands traveling his extensive length, his hard erection feeling so hot within the palm of her hands. His tongue shot into her mouth, allowing her to savor the remaining taste from her pussy. As she released from the kiss, her hands still worked his member, to which he only groaned and gritted his teeth. The soft touch of her hand running along his length, the tease of her softened grip tantalized him, his mind beginning to go berserk once more. The disgruntled look upon his face begging for a sweet release from the pain she was inflicting, Hinata could only giggle from her lover's distraught, deciding further torture was still in order. She could only plant hot kisses down his abs, the brush of her lips against his skin making him shiver. As she finally leveled herself with his cock, her lips brushed the tip of his head with the softness of her breasts being the second contact, the valley of her breasts encasing his erect member. Naruto feeling the soft encasement of her breasts excited him even more, the tender touch of her skin making him twitch in delight as she squeezed her breasts together, the rise and fall of her mounds only adding to his arousal.

The tenderness of her skin and breasts stimulated his shaft and head, his tip expelling a clear fluid to which she quickly lapped up with her tongue finding the taste much to her liking. Hinata bounced and squeezed her breasts against his member, "Hinata-chan," He moaned, she could only smile, her face blushing deeply while her breath still remained sharp, still wanting to prolong her act before the finale. As she continued, she then lowered her mouth onto his head and sucked lightly, caressing the tip with lips, then gradually taking his length into her mouth. She bobbed her head in sync with her breasts, her eyes gazing upon her Naruto as his head leaned back, his sharp breaths and the rocking of his hips acting upon his ecstasy. The caress caress of her soft lips, the lapping of her tongue, the mere touch of her breasts sending the Uzumaki's throbbing arousal soaring. She then gripped the shaft and gradually ran her tongue along his length then once more taking him into her mouth. His member reaching further and further into her mouth, the back of her throat feeling his tip prod it. Her gag reflex still relaxed, she gradually took him in deeper, her mouth now sheltering his whole member, her lips resting upon his hilt; she held it there for just a few moments then slowly drew back. "Hinata-chan," He groaned once more, she could feel him twitching in her mouth. Her breasts once again taunted and teased his cock, and her mouth sucking the head of his dick hard, and with one quick thrust from him, brought him to his much needed release. His seed rapidly filled her mouth and shooting down her throat, it quickly became too much for her to withstand, as it then splashed onto her breasts. She willingly swallowed every drop she held within her mouth, finding his taste to be bittersweet. Her lavishing lavender met his sapphire pools, her index finger scooped up the remaining seed, the inserting it into her mouth, her tongue swarming her finger.

To her surprise, his sizable member still erect even after her work, his stamina indeed was a great asset to him, and now for her as well. She crawled over him, "Oh Kami, what has he given me?" He asked.

"An angelic-demon lover that's yours and yours only." Her lips met his, his taste still lingering within her mouth which she happily shared with him. "Now my Hero," She whispered in his ear, "I wish to be made yours and you to be mine."

"As you wish, my love." As he and her both switched spots, he could sense the tension held within her body, an almost brace. As he lowered himself down, his length now prodding her pussy, then began to gradually slide himself inside her. Her face writhed upon expanding to his size, and with a nod, she motion of her preparation. "Hinata...are you sure?" He leaned in close and kissed her softly.

"You are my one and only Naruto-kun, I'll accept no one else." She smiled assuringly her arms wrapping around him, and with his eyes held shut and a silent exhale, he thrusted past her hymen, her virginity shattered. Her eyes shot open and welled with tears with her mouth agape from the sudden immense pain. Naruto himself clenched his eyes shut as her nails began to tear into his skin, his pain was only minor to what she was feeling. This he could bear no problem, it was her that his concern was focused on.

"Hinata-chan?" He asked worryingly, her breaths becoming steady and her grip on him loosened.

"Slowly," She replied, with bare assurance he carefully pulled out and thrusted back in, "Ah." She gasped, as he continued his slow and steady pace, allowing her to become accustomed to him. This Lady that lied before him, taking upon herself the pain and punishment for the sake of pleasure, just for him, how was he to repay such an act? He wouldn't know, as his concern still focused upon her.

"A little faster," She commanded, as his paced quicken just a bit, his thrusts light but quick. Her painful moans now replaced with those of pure bliss. "Harder!" Her commands causing him to thrust deeper into her, the moans escaping her tender lips echoed throughout his home. Naruto could feel her cavern begin to envelope and constrict his member stimulating both of their bodies even further, the immense warmth of her sex washing over him, overwhelming his very being. "Faster!" Another command, she brought him in closer as he began to pump more into her. His thrusts becoming hard and fast enough to hear the smacking of their skin.

"Naruto-kun, I love you so much!" She screamed as she kissed him furiously, her hips matching the rhythm of his thrusts, feeling his member penetrate further and further, reaching to her end. The ferocity of his thrusts further dictating his own lust for her, his member constantly coming into contact with her womb driving her mind to the brink of insanity. And then suddenly he stopped, she looked at him confused until he propped her legs up onto his shoulders and bent over further.

"I love you too Hinata-chan!" He grunted.

This thrusts now pounder harder as her ass bounced against the mattress. Her eyes rolling to he back of her head as his drives propelled her into further into euphoria, gradually satisfying her arousal and lust. "Please don't stop!" She begged, he could only thrust faster as her body recoiled from his violent thrusts. The sound of each smack as he pumped becoming more defined with each drive, the moans and screams of his Hinata begging him to never stop. His pace rapidly quickening, the Hyuga's hands gripping the sheets of his bed tightly. With each defining dive into her moist sex, pounding furiously against her skin, the consistent grip upon his member from her walls rubbing his shaft and head in such the perfect manner.

Once again, a sudden stop, as he let her legs drop and pulled out of her. "Wait what ar-AH!" She screamed as he yanked her up off the bed and lifted her up by her firm, round ass. His arousal and lust still screaming for her. With one swift motion, he reinserted himself back into her, her eyes shooting wide open from his sudden entry and the pleasure that ensued with it. She could feel the cold drywall from behind as he pinned her against it, with each strong thrust resulting in a loud thump.

His grip tightened on her supple ass, still pounding away at her sex, with her hand she forced his head down towards her breasts. Her bouncing bust able to be caught against his lips as he teased and taunted her nipple with his mouth and tongue. He could feel her sweet love nectar enveloping and run along his dick in numerous beads, with each thrust causing more and more to splash about. The pace of thrusts not calming, his drives penetrating ever further, her spot stimulated so perfectly since his first insertion, that her mind was now lost. "Please...I want you, give it all to me!" She begged, her walls clenching and tightening around him even more. As he moved her off the wall and secured her back onto the bed, this thrusts hastened, with her moans becoming louder and louder and more frequent.

With her legs now wrapped firmly around his waist with no possible escape, the throbbing of his member being the last straw that caused her climax, which in turn, caused his. As her screams of pleasure echoed throughout the house. His seed now flowing freely into her womb, her entrance overflowing with his cum.

He managed to catch himself from sudden collapse as to not want to hurt his one and only true love. His gasps of breath trying to fill his lungs from the punishment he gave her, the beads of sweat rolling from his forehead trying to cool him down. The bedroom being hot and musky, the window of his room fogged from the intense heat radiating from their bodies.

He slowly pulled out of her and collapsed onto the bed, she slowly curled up next to him, easily able to feel the numbness of her area, she knew it would be sore come morning. She could only study him, and question, had she worn out Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja? Perhaps there was a first in everything but she should hail this as a victory nonetheless. As her eyes trailed down his muscular frame, she saw his limp member now growing erect again. Her eyes could only widen in shock, after all of that, he was still ready to go. She looked up at him, held within his eyes yielded more love and desire. "Can you...go again?" He asked, kissing her lightly, and then began to suckle her neck once more.

She could only giggle, "Keep doing that and I'll be more than willing." Her response further peaking his arousal. Hinata climbed atop of him, "This time, I'll be in command." She said as her fingered wandered down to her sex, prodding and toying, already feeling her wetness peak once more. His eyes stared upon her in jealousy as she teased herself, her eyes fixated on him, the same lust filled eyes that she revealed before, his body could only quiver. As she held his member firmly within her hand, she began to tease his head by prodding her entrance, the folds of her pussy moistening his cock and taunting his member. With one easy motion, she slid him back into her. Her lavender eyes now flaunted dominance but love, desire, and her own yearning. Her hips began to rock back and forth as her eyes then closed and began to moan accordingly. His name escaping her red lips, and her hands gripped his biceps firmly. She kissed his lips lovingly as she bounced rapidly on top of him. As he sat up, and began to knead her breasts with his hands as she threw her head back, her pace quickening.

"Come on Naruto-kun, give me all you've got!" She moaned as his mouth seemingly milked her breasts once more, his tongue and mouth sending waves of bliss through her body. His hands placed firmly upon her ass, helping her in her stride. His lips then latched to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth as the two battled it out. His lips parted only slightly as their tongues continued their fierce battle against each other. Naruto hooked his arms around Hinata's lower back, pulling her forward as he leaned further back. His hands gripped her hips, and began to thrust at his own pace but soon his Hyuga heiress rocked to his own rhythm.

"Kiss me!" She demanded as he willingly obeyed, his lips crashing against hers upon her demand. She broke their kiss, her eyes delving into his cerulean pools, "Tell me that you'll only love me and only me!" She demanded as she pulled upon his golden locks, his head tilting back with her grip, her mouth biting and sucking.

"Hinata-chan, I promise, I swear upon my soul, I will be yours til the end of time. I swear it!" He replied obediently as she withdrew from his neck. He then kissed her passionately. "I want you to promise me the same, Hina-hime." He said in between grunts and moans, his thrusts becoming more refined and concentrated. Her wetness still having the same effect over him from before, the desire for more of this goddess' sweet embrace that he came to love so much.

"You've always been my only love in life, I promise to be with you for and always. My one and only, Naruto Uzumaki." She replied with each moan becoming sharper and louder. "Harder! Faster!" She demanded as her blonde love increased his pace.

The loud moans of both the Uzumaki and Hyuga boomed throughout small home, until finally, the third release came for the both of them. His seed filling her up even more, and spilling even more onto his bed. Unable to withstand anymore, he allowed her a gentle passage onto his muscular frame. Her arms wrapped around his neck with her own sharp gasps of air sounding in the moonlit room.

***End of Lemon***

As they lied there on the bed, Naruto then rise up from his position, her eyes pleading him not to leave her. He lifted and positioned her upon his bed pillow, and with his strength rapidly diminishing, he collapsed next to her, still panting and sweating profusely.

She grasped his arm and placed it around her as she snuggled into his chest, her form being enveloped by his warmth, and the strong embrace of his arms. "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." She whispered.

"I love you too, Hinata Hyuga." He kissed her forehead, "You'll always be my Valentine, Hina-hime. The promises I've made, will never be broken...even after death."

"And you will always be mine, and I, yours. My love for you will never cease Naruto-kun." She said as she kissed him softly once more and then drifted into a peaceful slumber, and he the same. Both of them slipping into a dream filled world where the two accompanied one another hand in hand.

Within the confounds of his mind, he appeared before the large steel gate, his dream being suddenly interrupted. The enveloping darkness from behind it, soon revealed the two red slits, and with a grin.

"A damn fine job Kit." Kurama applauded, Naruto only stood before him with a big grin settled upon his whiskered face. Kurama etched closer to the gate, and made a fist, extending just outside the gate, to which Naruto bumped. "Don't let her go, don't ever let her go." Kurama sounding out of his usual form.

"Never...I'll never let her go. I'm a man of my word after all." Naruto replied as his mind became overwhelmed with fatigue, Kurama suddenly forcing Naruto out of his mindscape. As Naruto's form faded from sight, Kurama himself, rested soundly, a foxish grin easily apparent.

A night that shone the deepest of love, the unification of two hearts amidst a cold winter night, forever undying and forever ascending.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ok, sorry bout not posting it on the 14th, I literally collapsed from exhaustion from work, and ended up sleeping the majority of the day while I still had much more to type up. Once it was finished, for some reason it wouldn't let me log in, and since I had work in the morning the next day I had to wait. And Well since I spent both my days off writing and editing this 21 page monster, I'm happy with how it came about.

I tried to convey a certain feeling during Naruto's act, and the only reason I added Justin Timberlake's song in there, was for comical use, and to create a bit of conflict. I found it to be quite hilarious. So instead of keeping this a two-shot, I've decided that I'm going to add a short epilogue to the story. So stay tuned!

Also **Please Read & Read**! I'd greatly appreciate it. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with a numerous amount of things, just gonna leave it at that.

I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews and Favorites (Both Author and Story), I greatly appreciate it. I know some of ya didn't like the taste in the music, I thought the story was quite nice with them. Everyone has their tastes.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

February 15th, Valentine's day was now over, with everyone possibly still nestled in their cozy little homes, snuggled within their lover's arms. The sun could only shine down on a cold winter morning, the frigid air enveloping the resting village of Konoha. With each passing hour, the village soon woke from it's peaceful slumber, a normal day would now take place. As each passing moment, the streets of Konoha soon lined with merchant criers, children that played, and shinobi that kept a close watch over it's denizens. The day before would never be forgotten, not by anyone. Each couple would awake in their a warm, loving hold from the one they revere, smiles and a good morning kiss starting off a brand new day.

The sun shined brightly through a glass window onto a sleeping spiky haired blonde and held firmly against him, a beautiful indigo maiden. The two had spent the night with unbridled passion, giving the gift of one another and a promise that would never be broken. The happy couple: Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Just the night before, the two of them sang during Konoha's first ever Valentines Day Event, casting their emotions into their songs, hoping the other could realize just how much they meant to them. As the sincerity of their voices portrayed their feelings to the one they loved, each of them felt as if this happiness could last forever. To Naruto and Hinata, it was merely the beginning, with Hinata's rendition of _We Belong Together_ to Naruto's array of songs particularly _Open Arms,_ and even his _Rock Your Body_ performance and _I Only Have Eyes For You,_ both of them couldn't help but feel closer to one another, even if Naruto's first performance was with another woman...even if it was himself...in female form.

The night before, he personally sang to her, while his clone, sang to the audience. Her dream replaying both of his song's that he sang willingly and lovingly to her. To have those events and the love they made replaying in her mind, would create just one of her fondest memories. To him, Hinata was everything. His mind recreating Hinata's once saddened and jealous ridden face as he confronted her after his first song, to which he immediately apologized, and vowed to make it up to her. His words had reached her as he was given his chance, to which he sang with all his heart to her and held his love close, with a slow and steady dance.

Naruto steadily awoken, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light within the room, his squinting lids trying their best to counter the oncoming light. He could feel his muscles beginning to tense upon his sudden movement, the weight to his right only shifted and snuggled into his warmth. "Naruto-kun," The angelic voice mumbled. His eyes now fully adjusted to his surroundings; finding Hinata's loving arms firmly wrapped around him. He could only smile and kiss her forehead, she could only mumble his name once more before a red tinge graced her delicate cheeks.

He slowly but surely broke from her hold, as he rose out of bed, gave a low groan, and stretched his body. His legs feeling weak even from under his own weight, 'Damn...didn't expect this.' He chuckled lowly. As a sudden stir from his bed further alerting him, he noticed the distraught features of his Hyuga love. He only smiled and kissed her forehead once more, and whispered in her ear, "I love you Hina-hime." The blush upon her face now becoming more defined, her smile widening, her hands being brought closer to her face all the while clutching the blanket.

"Naruto-kun," She mumbled once more. She always seemed to do that when he proclaimed such emotion to her, it just made his heart become overwhelmed with joy. With a slight tinge on placed upon his whiskered cheeks, his stomach soon spoke its own mind, craving something other than the Hyuga's sweet kiss. As he led himself out of his room and down the hall. the ferocity of his abdominal growls growing stronger. As he made his way into the kitchen, he switched the oven on to 450 degrees, then taking out a baking sheet. He then opened his fridge and pulled out a small can of cinnamon rolls, Hinata's favorite. The silence of his kitchen becoming a bit unnerving, he stumbled into his living room and turned on his stereo. The music that played through it, turned to a low volume, gave a sort of peace to his home.

Within just ten minutes, his oven gave a loud beep, and he slid his baking sheet with carefully spread out cinnamon rolls, into the hot oven. The aroma of cinnamon dancing and toying with his senses, his smile growing wider. From his stereo, he could hear a nice simple piano melody being played, knowing this song as well, though why he didn't think of performing this song, he hadn't a clue, but alas he began to sing along:

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
>And I lie awake and miss you<br>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
>But I'll miss your arms around me<br>I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
>'Cause I wish you were here<em>

Upon the last lyric, he felt a soft pair of arms wrap firmly around his chest, "I'll always be here Naruto-kun." knowing that sweet, angelic voice all to well.

"I will always be there for you as well Hina-hime." He smiled, soon planted a soft kiss on her tender lips. Her arms slowly wrapping his neck bringing him closer into a deeper bliss. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he broke their kiss, all the while not wanting to.

"I'm a little sore," She blushed deeply, her eyes averting his, Naruto could still only chuckle as his indigo goddess still retained her shy self, although the night before she had been so deviant. "Wh-what's so funny?"

"Y-you." He mocked playfully, "After all that last night," His smile still wide as she turned around to fully avert his gaze, all he did was wrap his arms around her, "It's still...what's the word...cute." He whispered in her ear, then nibbled on her lobe.

"N-Naruto-kun," She moaned, her head tilting to the side in reaction, her neck still bruised from the torture his mouth gave her. His marks clearly visible on her soft, silky skin. As his arms began to wrap firmly around her, his grin grew more malicious, his thoughts running rampant. With a grew few seals, two clones appeared, Hinata shocked by his sudden jutsu. The two clones etching themselves closer and closer to the their target. Naruto then lightly pushing her backward, towards the living room couch and sat her down. Within one more instant, another clone appeared, while the real one darted to the kitchen.

One clone positioned himself behind the couch and laid his hands upon her shoulders, the other grasped her feet, Naruto soon came back with a plate with cinnamon rolls stacked and placed around the saucer. One clone dispelled and all three nodded at each other. "Naruto-kun what are you-ohhh." Her statement ruptured by the sudden immersion of two clones hands working in unison. The clone behind her lightly massaging her shoulders and neck while the other tended to the calves and feet. The caster sat next to her and began to feed her the scrumptious buns, the cinnamon nice and hot. Naruto tearing a piece from the roll, her mouth slowly opening, and lightly pushed the piece in, her mouth closing around his finger, lapping the cinnamon icing that laced it before giving lightly sucking. Her eyes conveying her sultry motives. 'Wait...doesn't cinnamon work as an aphro-' Naruto's thoughts interrupted by her sudden passionate kiss.

"Hey I want one!"

"Yeah me too!" The clones whined, Hinata giggled, and reached over and lightly kissed them on each of their cheeks. Their faces dropping into a sweet bliss before dispersing in a cloud of smoke. Hinata now focusing her primal instincts towards her blonde lover, attacking him with a vicious kiss. The two lovers roaming their hands all over their toned frames while their lips caressed one another.

With a sudden knock stirring the moment, and a groan of frustration escaping the two, they both got up off the couch, Naruto answering the door. "Package for Uzumaki." A mailman handed him a small box.

"But I-"

"From Hokage-sama herself." He replied, "Sign here." He said handing the young blonde a clipboard with an attached form. Naruto hastened his signature upon the line, eager to figure out what the package contained. As the mailman handed over a small box, rectangular in shape albeit small, he then took his leave. A bewildered Naruto could only stare blankly at it.

Naruto walked back inside still confused as to what it may be, Hinata walking up beside him, curiosity also taking its toll on her. He cut open the package and inside lied a cassette tape.

"What the...what's this?" He asked.

"It's a VHS-C tape." Hinata replied.

"Wait...how did you-?" Naruto looked at her a bit amazed.

"Mother had tapes of me when I was a child, sometimes I would watch them...to remember her." Hinata frowning a bit from her slight recall.

"I-I see...so how do I play it?" He asked.

"Do you have a VCR?" She asked.

"No, just DVD."

"Maybe we can find one in a nearby shop, we also need an adapter." She suggested. Naruto setting the tape on the counter, and with a smile, he nodded. With a quick clean up of the rolls he made earlier, the two left his home, and visited several shops to find the appliance. Several shops easily declining the products, with frustration beginning to settle in with Naruto, the Hyuga heiress could only cast her reassurance, with a gentle kiss and hug. "We'll find one, perhaps a antique store. There's one," She called, pointing to "The Old Leaf Antique", an odd name.

As they walked right in, Hinata scanned adamantly along the shelves, Naruto speaking with the owner. She soon found one, tucked away in a corner with some dust covering its top. 'Found it,' She thought, 'Now for-' she then smiled as her eyes laid upon a VHS tape with a small compartment on it's top, and up in the top right corner, "VHS-C" was labeled. Hinata presented both of the items at the counter, amazing Naruto to no end. He quickly paid for them, his curiosity peaking, and both headed back home.

Unlocking his door, and making his way into the living room. He placed the VCR on top of his DVD player, and snaked the power cord into the outlet. The next cord extending also out the back, had a small needle extending from it's center, with an outer ring, resembling the head of a bolt. "This goes...into the Coaxial." Naruto said, "Yeah! All set!" His face beaming with excitement. He then retrieved the the tape and the adapter, placing the VHS-C tape inside, securing it shut, powered on the VCR, and slid it inside. "What's this have to be on?" Naruto asked.

"Try channel 3 or 4." She said.

"Alright, channel 3 first." With the TV now set, he crawled up to it, and hit play on the appliance. The TV now projecting an odd scene, the Fourth Hokage: Minato, standing in a simple blue shirt and black pants amidst what seemed to be a large open room, lightly decorated with the usual festive look for Valentines Day. The walls of a pearl white color with fluorescent lights spread out along the ceiling, various tables covered in white cloth topped with drinks and snacks spaced around to allow a sort of makeshift dance floor. And within the very back was a small stage, and band.

"Come on Minato, your turn!" exclaimed a cheery feminine voice.

"D-dad?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Come on Kushina, this is embarrassing." Minato chuckled.

"Get up there now!" The voice screamed, the aforementioned paled in fear.

"Yes dear." He said obediently, but then smiled nervously.

Hinata looked over at her blonde love and saw a small smile forming on his lips and a tear forming from his eye, "Mom sounds a bit too much like me and Sakura." He mumbled, Hinata sat closer to him with her arms wrapped around him, knowing how much seeing his actual father and his mother meant to him. He had told her of his talk with his father, how she had been stabbed by Pain, and caused him to elevate into the Eight-Tailed Form, which shocked her beyond all belief, he enraged that much because of her, she knew from that she held a special spot within his heart. He then told her of the battle between him and Kurama, and with the aid and love of his mother, he was able to defeat him.

"Come on dear, sing it!" Kushina's hyperactive voice blared through the speakers, Minato could only chuckle.

"Alright, Alright. Your turn afterward though!" He yelled pointing directly at the camera-woman. As he took to the stage, he was seen talking to the band members behind him, and with a nod from all of them, Minato scratching the back of his head. "This is a song by Journey, titled _Faithfully_." As he faced towards the camcorder, a soft tune upon the piano began to play, a sad, and lonesome tune. Thus he began to sing:

"_Highway run  
>Into the midnight sun<br>Wheels go round and round  
>You're on my mind<br>Restless hearts  
>Sleep alone tonight<br>Sending all my love  
>Along the wire<em>

_They say that the road  
>Ain't no place to start a family<br>Right down the line  
>It's been you and me<br>And lovin' a music man  
>Ain't always what it's supposed to be<br>Oh, girl, you stand by me  
>I'm forever yours<br>Faithfully  
><em>

Minato staring directly towards the camcorder, with his intense sapphire eyes fixated on his wife. Naruto's hold drawing his Hyuga lover in closer, as they began to lock eyes with one another, soon stood up, and began to dance to the soft music playing through the TV.

_Circus life  
>Under the big top world<br>We all need the clowns  
>To make us smile<br>Through space and time  
>Always another show<br>Wondering where I am  
>Lost without you<br>_

His voice softening and directing it towards his Uzumaki love, and a small smile gracing his tender face.

_And being apart  
>Ain't easy on this love affair<br>Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
>I get the joy of rediscovering you<br>Oh, girl, you stand by me  
>I'm forever yours<br>Faithfully_

_Faithfully  
>I'm still yours<em>

_I'm forever yours  
>Ever yours<br>Faithfully"_

Some of the audience clapped, and some laughed, who knew the Fourth Hokage could sing. He definitely had many talents. "Isn't he wonderful?" Kushina's voice being distinguished after the song, Minato stood upon the stage with a tinge of red on his cheeks. Naruto seeing this looked towards Hinata, whom was still fixated on the screen. The camera then panned to the left and came face to face with a woman of fair skin, eggplant hair, and her eyes consisting of a tender blue.

"Mother," Hinata smiled weakly, Naruto looked down at her and held her close. It seemed this video was an enlightenment for the both of them. Naruto could easily see that the Byakugan eye was a clear dominant trait, and the mix of her father's hair and mother's made the unique indigo color.

"What do you think Kasumi?" laughed Kushina.

"She's beautiful Hinata, I can see where you get it from." He smiled, Hinata replied with a small kiss to his cheek as they stood together.

"The same with your father." She giggled.

"Hmmm, he was pretty good, but I think he could use some work." Kasumi replied, earning some laughter between the two, with Minato narrowing his eyes.

"Alright _honey_, get up there." The Namikaze demanded.

"Oh-ho, look who became dominant." Kushina laughed handing the camera over to him. Hinata amazed at how much Naruto resembled Kushina, the same goofy smile, the same facial structure, and above all, how she acted. Kushina herself wearing a white short sleeved jacket, a blue shirt, and black pants with low heeled sandals. Her hair flowing freely in all its length.

"Alright! Now it's my turn, ya know." She blurted out, but soon covering her mouth upon her little habit that Naruto also mentioned. Naruto snorted in laughter, much similar to his famed, "Dattebayo!" Kushina turned around facing her husband who happened to be laughing at her.

"You'll do just fine." He assured, Kushina only blushing feintly with a smile. She then blew a kiss towards him, and walked up onto the stage, and like him, spoke to the band members, requesting her song.

"This is called..._Move Closer_ by Phyllis Nelson. It's one of my favorites." With a soft and steady beat playing in the background, she began to sing.

_"Hey baby, you go your way  
>And Ill go mine<br>But in the meantime_

_When we're together, touchin' each other  
>And our bodies do what we feel<br>When were dancin', smoochin' and swayin'  
>Tender love song softly playin'<br>_

Hinata wrapped her arms around her lover, and captured his sapphire pools with her lavender, holding and showing such love and passion and began to sway once more to the music.

_Move closer  
>Move your body real close<br>Until we  
>Feel like we're really makin' love<br>_

Kushina's voice sounding so sincere and angelic, but held such emotion. Her eyes gracing towards the camcorder, directly at Minato. Hinata locking her lips softly against Naruto's, and small tear rolling down her cheek. Her arms secured around his neck. She then broke the kiss, and began to sing along with her.

_Ooh-ooh, move closer  
>Move your body real close<br>Until we feel like we're really makin' love_

_So when I say sugar-ar and I whisper I love vou  
>We-e-ell I know youre gonna answer in the sweetest voice<br>Sayin' my pretty la-ady  
>I love you too-oo-oo-oo-ooh well<br>_

The Red-haired Maiden holding such passion within her eyes towards her blonde love.

_There's much room for passion, ooh-no-no  
>There's no room for fears<br>When, the love flows smoothly between us, baby  
>my dear<em>

_Mooooove_

_Move closer  
>Move your body real close<br>Until we feel like we're really makin' love  
><em>

His mother extending out her hand to the audience.

_Woh-oh-oh, move closer  
>Move your body real close"<em>

With the music slowly dying down, and Minato still focused on his wife as she descended down the stage, a small tear rolling down her cheek but with a tinge of red on her cheeks and a smile. The camcorder suddenly being handed off to someone, and with the next scene now showing Minato and Kushina sharing a loving kiss.

"Aw-w-w how cute!" Kasumi's voice now easily pinpointed as the camera-woman. The couple looking at the camcorder with a flush of red, and a smile. The camcorder then switched to the image of a man, much-less uptight and more relaxed.

"Father," Hinata said upon seeing a much more happier and younger Hiashi.

"I believe it's time we put the camera down," He laughed.

"I suppose...hey were did those two run off to?" Was the last tine Kasumi had stated before the video had ended. The young couple standing amidst his living room, their eyes now locked onto one another. The Indigo maiden, softly crying, and Naruto showing a loving smile.

"I've found someone like you mom. Someone who loves me for who I am, who is willing to protect me, and give everything they can for me. And I...I'm willing to die for her too. I'm amazingly lucky to be with her, and I hope...it can stay this way." Naruto said softly, Hinata leaning further into him, kissing his tender lips deeply.

"And I've always dreamed of being with the man I love so much, he's given me everything I've ever asked for. And I know, he will always be there for me when I need him, he's shown me so much, and helped me overcome my trials. My wish...is to be by his side in both mind, body, and soul." She said, tears flowing freely from her eyes, "Kushina, Minato, I promise I will love him til the end of my days and beyond." Naruto's breath becoming more sharp, his smile shining brightly on his whiskered cheeks, with a small tear rolling down.

He released her from his grip, motioning her to stay. As he darted down the hallway, the sound of dresser drawers slamming, he quickly came back. He rewound the tape to his mother's song to its start and hit play. Hinata confused as to what he was doing. He then turned to her, and he took her hand in his.

"Hinata Hyuga, never have I felt so sure about this, we've been together for quite some time now, since the end of the Fourth war, and I wish...for you to be with me. I can't imagine my life without you, I don't know how I even managed before. So...will you...marry me?" He said presenting a small black box with an elegant diamond ring sitting within it's red cloth.

"Naruto-kun...Yes!" She exclaimed as he slid the ring on her finger, and as he rose she jumped into his arms, crying in joy. His mother's song, once again, elevating the mood.

It just comes to show, that a simple holiday can hold precious memories, every day can yield something new and special to those closest to your heart. For them, this was something that held true for each day, and from now, til the end.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I wasn't going to implant Minato X Kushina in the story and this was supposed to be a two-shot. But I changed my mind, and I quite liked writing it.

I do apologize for taking sooo long, work kept getting in my way. And I do appreciate all the favorites and reviews this story. I'll be seeing you guys in the future! As always R&R!


End file.
